Hot Box
by MadnessJones
Summary: The Cassetticons spend some "quality time" in Soundwave's chest compartment. It does not go well... Takes place in G1 continuity. One-shot. Just a bit of humor :)


_Author's Note: This is just a one-shot, and I'm not even sure it's very good. It's just a stupid joke I thought up and couldn't help but post. I always thought the idea of little mechs living in a bigger mech's chest would be uncomfortable for all involved, so I decided to write this little fic about one of the most unfortunate groups in the G1 Transformers 'verse. Enjoy :)_

* * *

This was so unfair! All they did was pull a prank on Onslaught! It wasn't that big of a deal! But did Soundwave listen? _No_! Now all 6 of the Cassetticons were grounded; forced to stay in Soundwave's chest cavity for an entire deca-cycle!

Rumble and Frenzy were probably the only ones who thought it was worth it. Skywarp had joined them, and the trio pulled off one Pit of a prank! They had tied Ravage's tail to Onslaught's pedes while the big cat slept, and then hollered as loud as they could to wake the cat so he would run away! Ravage was strong enough to actually drag Onslaught behind him like a tin can tied by a string to a car! When Onslaught freed himself he tried to shoot down Rumble and Frenzy, who were not making themselves very scarce as they laughed. Fearing for their brother, Ratbat, Laserbeak, and Buzzsaw swooped over the Combaticons and distracted him while the two Pile Drivers ran away!

The two of them met up with Skywarp, who had given them both congratulatory energon cubes for a job well done. Only Frenzy drank it though; Rumble wasn't born yesterday and was sure it was yet another Skywarp prank.

Blastoff told Soundwave what the Cassetticons had done to his brother, and the blue and white Carrier was not happy with his minions. He ordered them back into his chest cavity and informed them in that drab monotone voice that they would stay in there for a deca-cycle to contemplate ways to improve their work performance. This did not set well with anyone, but Ravage was especially ticked off.

"I can't believe I have to stay in here just because of you two idiots!" Ravage growled, "I will never sleep outside of Soundwave again!"

"An entire deca-cycle in cassette mode!" Ratbat griped, "This isn't fair! I won't be able to stretch my wings! Ugh! I bet Seekers never have to put up with this nonsense!"

"Speaking of Seekers," Ravage continued, "The next time I see Skywarp I'm biting him right on his aft plates!"

"Yeah, well give 'em one for me!" Rumble exclaimed bitterly, "Why do we keep listening to that guy?"

"I don't know Rumble but-" Frenzy was going to say more, but there was a low noise coming from inside his engine, "Uh-oh…"

"Uh-oh? _Why uh-oh_?" Rumble asked frantically; already seeing where this was going.

"Well, do you remember that energon Skywarp gave me?" Frenzy asked feebly as he tried to shift his position despite being in cassette mode.

"Yeah, so?" Rumble asked.

"I think it might have been... _tainted_ ," Frenzy said cryptically.

"Yeah, I coulda told you that!" Rumble replied unsympathetically, "So what's yer problem? You got stalling gears? Blurry optics? Aching ball joints?"

"I think I need to vent my exhaust…" Frenzy moaned with equal parts pain and morbid humiliation.

"Vent your- _gas_?!" Rumble shrieked, "No, nonononono! Don't you dare vent your exhaust in here! We're trapped in here, you idiot! I don't feel like getting hotboxed just because you were too stupid to say no to Skywarp!"

"Oh my god!" Laserbeak crowed, "Soundwave! Open the door! _Soundwave_!"

"I'm fairly certain the door is soundproof," Ravage commented dryly.

"We'll see about that!" Rumble declared, and before long they were all shouting.

" _Soundwave_!"

" _Open the door!"_

 _"Come on, mech!"_

 _"Let us out!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, on the battlefield, Megatron was locking servos with Optimus Prime once again, the Seekers were flying overhead to try to take down the Aerialbots, and Hound was cornered by Soundwave and Blitzwing. The Combaticons and Stunticons were fighting the Protectobots and Ironhide, and Bumblebee was running away from the Constructicons carrying a valuable piece of their equipment. It was pure chaos!

"We're gonna mess you up!" Blitzwing said menacingly to Hound.

Hound aimed his weapon; knowing it was pointless but willing to make one last stand before he was taken down for good.

Suddenly, however, Blitzwing and Hound stopped their face-off and stared at Soundwave; whose chest cavity had black smoke seeping through the cracks in his door.

"Whoa, Soundwave! What happened to _you_?" Blitzwing asked.

Soundwave's face was unreadable through that face mask of his, but his voice sounded almost smug when he said "Cassetticons are being disciplined."

"Um, don't you think you should get that checked?" Hound asked dumbly, "I think you're on fire."

Soundwave didn't acknowledge Hound. Instead he said "Cassetticons, attack."

Soundwave then opened his compartment, and soon every last Cassetticons was throwing themselves out and transforming without a second thought.

Hound backed up expecting a violent beating, but instead the beast-bots ran away, Frenzy doubled over in pain and vented more foul smelling black smoke, and Rumble ran up to Hound and hugged him muttering "Thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou!"

Hound looked dumbfounded, and Blitzwing looked uncomfortable. Finally, Hound got up the nerve to ask "Um...What just happened?"

Rumble indignantly replied "Soundwave just Dutch-Ovened us!"

"Human euphemisms are not appropriate for Decepticon Warriors," Soundwave admonished, "Rumble and Frenzy, return."

Rumble and Frenzy moaned; knowing Frenzy was still venting exhaust. Still, they didn't really have much choice. They were, after all, Cassetticons.


End file.
